


Double Exposure

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo shoot with Tom Hiddleston goes very, very right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Exposure

I hit the play button on my phone and music starts to come out of the Bluetooth speakers in the corners of the room.

“Music OK for you, Tom?” I ask. “It helps me to drown out the road noise, but if it bothers you, I have no problem turning it off.”

“You’re the boss,” he responded immediately. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

He grinned in my direction. Fuck, but he was good looking. I had to stop myself from my normal snarky retorts. It probably wouldn’t be professional at all if I told him I wanted him to pick me up and fuck me against the door, right?

“How about a few out on the balcony?” was what I actually said.

We went on this way for awhile until I thought I had what I needed, but with his willing to please attitude, I thought he might be game for a few more less conventional shots.

“Just a few more shots, Tom, OK?” I asked as I raised the camera again. “What we’ve got has been amazing but I’d like to try a few unusual shots if you’re up for it?”

I cocked an eyebrow in his direction and was rewarded with a smirk and a quick darting out of his tongue to wet his lips before he spoke.

“Unusual shots?” he asked. “How unusual are we talking?”

“You can keep all your clothes on, promise,” I answered returning the cheeky look he’d given me. “I just want to try a few different angles. The light coming in the window is fantastic right now. You game?”

He smiled again and stood to his full height from the chair that he had been longing in.

“You just tell me what unusual position you’d like me in, okay darling?” he responded, his eyes lighting up at the innuendo.

I had to bite my tongue at that. I’d contained my fangirling throughout the entire photo shoot. If I started getting crazy now, I’d get a reputation as someone that couldn’t be trusted to work with celebrities and that was the last thing that I wanted. This was literally my dream job.

I’d started life as a standard photographer. Weddings, family portraits, engagement shoots, you know the normal stuff. After a few years of that I’d gotten bored of the same old same. How many times can you take the same picture without wanting to kill yourself? So I’d done some promo work for a local theater doing actor portraits and started to build a portfolio. Lo and behold, I started to get calls from major magazines wanting me to shoot for them. That’s how I found myself alone in a hotel room about to ask Tom Hiddleston to get down on the floor. Life goals achieved.

“Want to get down and lie on the floor right here?” I said gesturing at the carpet at my feet. “I like the way that the light is hitting right here. It may make for some interesting shadows.”

“You are the boss, love,” he said as he sat on the floor.

I smiled, but said nothing. This was the second time he’d said that to me. One more time and I wasn’t sure I could be held accountable for the response that I was going to give. Third time’s a charm, right? At this point I wasn’t sure if anything that came out of my mouth would be non-sexual. I’d happen to glance down while he was getting into position and could clearly see the outline of his obviously large and hardening cock through the fabric of his pants. I licked my lips before pulling my eyes away from it and meeting his.

The smile that was on his face made it very clear that he has noticed me noticing his dick. Fuck, Me. I guess I could forget about keeping it professional now.

“Flat on my back, love? Is that how you want me?” he asked innocently, but I could see the smile in his eyes.

“For now,” I responded. “Just give me a second to get into position.”

“Take your time,” he said. “It’s surprisingly comfortable down here.

He crossed his legs at the ankles and laced his fingers behind his head. I moved away from him, but I could still clearly see the outline of his cock in my head. The creases of his tight pants filled out by monster he apparently kept in them. God damn it, this was going to be harder than I thought. And he wasn’t fucking helping with his cheeky grins and compliant ways. All it did was make me want to tell him exactly what I wanted him to do. No doubt he’d follow my instructions in bed the same way he followed them during the shoot. Fuck. Me. Again.

I pulled two chairs away from the small table in the corner and placed them on either side of his long, long legs. He watched me with interest, but said nothing. I pulled off my heels and climbed up on the chairs with a foot on each, essentially straddling his legs. I’d be lying if I said that I hoped he couldn’t see up my short skirt with me standing over him. I hoped like hell he could and that he liked what he saw. A shiver went up my body as I thought about him getting harder as he looked up my skirt. Fuck. I really couldn’t do this. What the fuck was I doing? I knew better than to let myself get into a situation like this.

I raised the camera and started to snap pictures. The light coming in through the window WAS perfect falling across his face, hitting every one of the lines and angles. I stopped to scroll back through the pictures that I had taken.

“Give me just a second, Tom,” I said as I scrolled. “Then we’ll change positions.”

“What if I like this one?” he said, sitting up. “How about you just keep taking pictures?”

I looked away from the screen and saw that he was now sitting straight up. His face was inches from the hem of my skirt. He raised his hands from his sides and slid them up my bare thighs. His tongue darted from his mouth and lapped a wet line just above my knee. I moaned.

“Keep. Taking. Photos. Or. I. Stop,” each work was punctuated by another lick of my leg. Then a bite at the end.

“Fuck,” I said, my legs locked as his hands slid around the grip my ass as he pushed up the hem of my skirt with his nose.

“Not if you don’t start taking photos again,” he answered. “Get going.”

“Yes, sir,” I said and started snapping photos.

Did I think he was submissive? Ha! Not even close. He had me exactly where he wanted me. Apparently I had vastly underestimated him. Lucky me.

I watched through the camera as he pushed my skirt up to my hips and fit his beautiful face between my legs, never stopping the clicking of the button. He held me steady as he nuzzled his nose against my clit and his tongue lapped at my cunt through my soaked panties, I stopped taking pictures and let me head fall back as he licked me.

“You stop, I stop,” he reminded me as he pulled away.

I snapped my head back up and brought the camera back to my eye. As soon as I snapped the first picture (his face buried between my legs, only his eyes looking up at me), he started licking again.

“Fuck,” I said again, still snapping photos. I’d be damned if I let him stop again.

“Soon enough, love,” he responded immediately. “As long as you’re a good girl and keep taking photos.”

He lifted me off of the chair that I had been standing on and settled me over him, my knees on either side of his face. Pulling my panties to the side, he drove his tongue into me, his long fingers wrapping around my thighs, not allowing me to pull away from him at all. I continued to take pictures, terrified that he would stop if I did. I’m really not even sure if I was taking actual photos or if I was just clicking the button at that point. I started to feel myself getting closer to coming and began to grind myself against his face as he fucked me with his tongue. His fingers tightened on my thighs and he pushed into me, his nose rubbing my clit.

“I’m so fucking close,” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”

I clicked at the camera. Hoping that I got some sort of clear photo of Tom’s eyes looking up at me as I came all over his face.

My thighs clenched together and my legs stiffened as I felt myself let go. I low moan escaped my lips and he increased the pressure, not slowing his tongue even when I dropped the camera to the floor beside me and gripped his hair with my hands. I ground myself against his face, feeling a second orgasm coming right on the heels of the first.

“Fuck,” I said again, my brain having a hard time coming up with any other words apparently.

Tom pulled his face away from my pussy and smiled up at me.

“You dropped the camera,” he said. “Bad girl.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” I smiled back. “Two orgasms in two minutes and I lose all control of my faculties. That was amazing and unexpected.”

“Couldn’t have been that unexpected, love,” he said as I climbed off of him. “I wasn’t imagining you staring at my cock, I’m sure. And I definitely enjoyed the clear view to your cunt you gave me when you climbed up on those chairs.”

I chuckled, “I guess you’re right. I couldn’t help myself but it’s terribly unprofessional.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t, love,” he said as he picked the camera up. “But I think maybe it’s time for a little role reversal, yes?”

“You want to take pictures of me?” I squeaked. “I’m way more comfortable behind the camera.”

“Time to step outside your comfort zone,” he said as he raised the camera to his face.


End file.
